


Первая помощь.

by Usobi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usobi/pseuds/Usobi





	Первая помощь.

Атобэ поёжился от очередного порыва не на шутку холодного осеннего ветра и сильнее укутался в походную куртку, которая, хоть и была подбита натуральной овечьей шерстью, спасти от холода всего Атобэ целиком не могла. Что вообще его дёрнуло пойти в горы с Ирие Канатой, да ещё и в такую погоду, он не знал. Собирались же, как цивилизованные люди, сходить в театр, а потом поужинать в каком-нибудь уютном ресторане. Но что скажешь против давяще-очаровательной улыбки и жалобно-убедительной, не без намёка на старшинство, просьбы "прогуляться на природу"? Надо было всё-таки что-то сказать.  
В целом, за исключением неумения Атобэ одеваться по погоде, прогулка вышла замечательной. Воздух был действительно свеж и чист, виды прекрасны, а разговоры увлекательны. Они как раз заканчивали обсуждать плюсы и минусы переводов английской классики с углублением в точность против переводов с углублением в художественность, и подводили итоги.  
\- В любом случае, Атобэ-кун, ты ведь понимаешь, что текст, хоть и точный и интересный, но грубый и сухой, не будет представлять никакой ценности и вряд ли кого-то заинтересует. С тем же толком можно прочитать краткий пересказ, ещё и время сэкономить. Литература должна доставлять удовольствие.  
\- Да кто же спорит-то? Но почему бы просто не совместить и то, и другое? Впрочем, именно по этой причине я читаю оригиналы. Всё должно быть на высо...  
Договорить Атобэ помешало неожиданное, не самое величественное в мире, падение. То ли в очень большую нору, то ли в не очень большую яму. Точнее сказать, он провалился в неё ногой.  
\- Атобэ-кун! Ты в порядке? - Ирие бросился к нему и попытался помочь встать, но тут же передумал и усадил обратно на землю, - Твоя нога, она в крови.  
\- Ха? - Атобэ, немного ошеломлённый такой неожиданностью, посмотрел на ногу и, с удивлением, обнаружил там не только кровь, но и боль, которую до этого не замечал.  
Не растерявшись, Ирие быстро расстегнул рюкзак и вытащил оттуда небольшую коробку с красным крестом на крышке.  
\- Что это? - морщась от боли, спросил Атобэ.  
\- Атобэ-кун, - чрезмерно ласково улыбаясь, начал Ирие, - мы в горах. Одни. Вдали от цивилизации. Может произойти всё, что угодно... Понимаешь, к чему я веду? Это аптечка. Думаю, спрашивать, был ли ты хоть раз в обычном походе - не имеет смысла.  
\- Не держи меня за идиота, я понял.  
\- Умница. А теперь задери штанину.  
Аккуратно, чтобы не задеть рану, Атобэ оголил ногу. И скривился. Вся в крови и грязи, нога являлась не самым приятным зрелищем.  
\- Какая мерзость. Это тоже часть обещанного "весёлого времяпрепровождения на природе"?  
\- Ну, в какой-то степени. Полагаю, это можно охарактеризовать как "полезный жизненный опыт". А теперь может стать немного больно, - Ирие ловкими движениями начал промывать рану, - поранило довольно глубоко, и края неровные. Что это было, корень? В любом случае, ничего серьёзного, скоро заживёт.  
\- А у тебя неплохо выходит, - Атобэ внимательно следил за быстрыми, аккуратными пальцами, - это даже не больно.  
\- Ну, я хочу стать врачом. Я не говорил? - придерживая Атобэ за голень, Ирие осторожными, но чёткими и выверенными движениями, накладывал гемостатическую губку, - Кстати, у тебя мурашки от холода или от моих прикосновений?  
\- Не заигрывай со мной. Я просто замерз.  
\- Шучу. Подожди ещё немного, остался последний штрих.  
Моток за мотком, движение за движением, Атобэ завороженно наблюдал за тем, как Ирие стягивает его ногу бинтом. Серьёзный и сосредоточенный, немного взволнованный. Нечасто увидишь его таким: без лживых улыбок, шуток, намёков-не намёков. Атобэ даже пришли в голову такие эпитеты как "честный и искренний". Или это всё - очередной хорошо отработанный образ? И не слишком ли нежно он придерживает ногу, еле заметно оглаживая пальцами? Не слишком ли выразительно поглядывает в глаза? Вот уж с кем действительно нельзя быть беспечным.  
\- Атобэ-кун, - Голос Ирие вернул его к реальности, - Всё хорошо? Я говорю, ты можешь опустить штанину. Я закончил...  
\- Ха? Отлично, - Атобэ попытался встать, но резкая боль не дала ему этого сделать.  
-...но идти ты вряд ли сможешь, - очаровательная улыбка вернулась на своё место.  
\- Рад, что тебя это так веселит. И какой "важный жизненный опыт" ты собираешься предложить на этот счёт?  
\- Ну, уже темнеет. Было бы довольно увлекательно провести ночь наедине с тобой, в лесу, в горах. Мы могли бы добыть воды...  
\- У нас две литровые бутылки, - прервал его Атобэ, уже начавший уставать от всего этого.  
\- Помолчи, Атобэ-кун. Так вот, мы могли бы добыть воды из источника и наловить рыбы. Палатки, правда, нет, так что, придётся ночевать на постели из сухих, осенних листьев, согревая дуг друга. Романтично, не правда ли? Но спать придётся чутко, или даже не спать вовсе, вдруг тут водятся опасные животные, которые решат, что мы - поздний ужин? Или ядовитые насекомые? Может произойти все, что угодно. Разве это не интересно?  
Ирие так увлекся, что пришёл в себя, только заметив, как Атобэ выразительно достал из кармана телефон и начал набирать номер.  
\- Ты тут учебник по выживанию в дикой природе или паршивый любовный роман пишешь? Я позвоню дворецкому, и за нами вышлют вертолёт. Ночевать будем в моей постели.  
\- И что за наглый ребёнок, - вновь улыбнулся Ирие, но на этот раз действительно тепло.


End file.
